


Shut up, Peter

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: In which Peter plays Stiles most hated artist





	Shut up, Peter

“There's things I wanna say to you  
But I'll just let you live"

“Damn it, Peter I've told you to stop playing Lana shitty ass music!" Stiles screamed out over the loud music.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You're being overdramatic Stiles, her music isn't shitty. It's decent." 

Stiles grumbled. “Whatever, her music still sucks. And I honestly don't get why people refers to her as queen mother." 

“Calm down, sweetheart it's just music." Peter kissed his husband cheeks.

“Shut up, Peter." Stiles replied laughter, knowing he's right that's just music. 

“I'm not sucking your dick tonight." 

Peter pouted.


End file.
